Electronic locking arrangements, such as electronic keypads, may be used in a variety of locks, including, for example, padlocks, locker locks, safes, and lock boxes. The use of an electronic locking mechanism may facilitate access code or key (e.g., electronic key card) changes, the use of multiple access codes or keys, and the ability to store and audit past access events. For a portable electronic lock, the limited available power supply of an internal battery or batteries may present the risk of compromised security where the lock is configured to fail in the unlocked condition when the battery is depleted, or the need to destroy the lock (e.g., cut through the shackle or locking door) where the lock is configured to fail in the locked condition when the battery is depleted.